Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{3} & {1} \\ {4} & {-2}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rr}{4} & {3} \\ {1} & {0}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{3}+{4} & {1}+{3} \\ {4}+{1} & {-2}+{0}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{7} & {4} \\ {5} & {-2}\end{array}\right]}$